


An Unexpected Engagement

by YamaBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'Mafia' au, A/B/O verse, Alpha!Tsukki, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Omegaverse, Slow Burn, omega!yama - Freeform, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamaBaby/pseuds/YamaBaby
Summary: When Kei's parents buy him an omega wife, he is not exactly pleased. Even less impressed is Tadashi.A street kid with a rough past, he knows he should be grateful in a way that he lucked out. He's basically some rich guys slave, but hey, money's money, and he's living the high life.if only they could get along that is...





	An Unexpected Engagement

"Kei, Kei, sweetheart, are you alright?" Tsukishima Hana asked, panicked. Her youngest son had always been somewhat stoic; but he'd certainly never been this still.  
  
"What in the Hell do you mean that I'm 'getting married'?" Kei responded, incredulous, his long hands curled into his pale blonde hair. He was fairly certain all the air had left the room, he felt so lightheaded.  
  
"Well, we only know her family name at the moment, but we're sure you'll get along just fine-"  
  
"Mum, I'm gay," Kei interjected, not even the slightest hint of remorse in his low voice.  
  
"Now, we both know that, but we're certain once you settle down..." Hana started but didn't quite know how to finish.  
  
"How big is the debt?" Kei sighed, his entire body weary.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, dearest?" Hana squeaked out, wringing her tiny hands in front of her.  
  
"How big is this guys debt that you're taking his daughter, Mum?" Kei stood above his mother, making use of his towering height in a way he usually found pretentious.  
  
"We didn't take her. He sold her to us to pay a debt to someone else." Hana confirmed what Kei had already worked out for himself.  
  
"Then why do I have to marry her?" He slammed his fist on his father's desk, papers flying from the force. He took two broad strides towards her.  
Hana straightened her shoulders, and squared up to her son, height difference or none, she was no pushover. "Because Akiteru is already married with children and we can't just randomly take on some 18 yr old girl! It's bad for our image. Bad for the company Kei. If you marry her, it makes more sense."

  
Kei turned away from his mother, disgust marring his normally handsome features. A marriage of convenience, huh? A quick divorce in a few months and no-one would be the wiser. They could maybe set her up with a job, an apartment in a new city. It was better than the alternative he supposed.

  
"Fine." He conceded. "But you're paying for my divorce in no more than 6 months, and I want a prenup; she doesn't get a penny of what I've worked for.'

Hana nodded and left Kei alone in the office. He should have known she was up to something the moment she invited him here instead of home.

The second in line for the heir of a multi-billion, multi-national company, Kei knew that not all of his family's dealings were pg 13, but to buy a human being? That was new. He only hoped his family's intention with this girl were only that she be his bride, and nothing more nefarious.

And whoever she was, he supposed he almost felt sorry for her in a way. If he was really capable of that kind of empathy. Her own father sold her for a debt. He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now.

*****

The fist against Tadashi's jaw was pathetic. The man behind it more so. They thought they could throw him into some van and get away with it? They were wrong.  
He may be an Omega. But that did not make him a victim. He didn't know what his scent was, but he was sure it induced stupidity in even the most level-headed of Alphas. He was also pretty sure he was nearing a heat if people were literally attempting to throw him into vans. Great. He so couldn't afford time off from work right now.

A larger assailant, this time holding a sack, (really, buddy?) attempted to throw himself on top of Tadashi, using his weight to crush Tadashi into the ground. The impact thrust the air from Tadashi's lungs and smacked his head on the concrete, gashing his forehead and making him see double.

Still, he struggled. Not this time. Please, not this time. He really needed to move out of this area, it was going to kill him soon. Finally, they got the bag over his head and his world went black as he felt something smash into the back of his skull.

*****

"Excuse me, Tsukishima-sama, sir?" Sugawara Koushi slipped his head through his bosses door, nervous but professional.

"What is it, Suga-san?" Tsukishima Toshiharu smiled up at him from his desk, then immediately went back to his papers.

"We have the Yamaguchi Omega sir. He was rather feisty though, he may need a doctor." Suga answered primly.

"What do you mean he? The Yamaguchi Omega is supposed to be a young lady. Jesus, who have you taken?" Toshi looked up from his paper enraged. "Take the poor boy to the bloody hospital and bring me the girl!"

"There is no girl, sir. We have one Yamaguchi Tadashi, The only child of Yamaguchi Hachi. We have questioned him and we are entirely certain that his father may have lied to you in an attempt to extort the money, sir." Suga held his breath. This was bad, of course, he drew the short straw and had to tell the boss. Of course he did.

"Shit." Toshi sighed, and Suga let out a slow breath.

"What would you like me to do, sir? He's already broken two staff members noses and he's not backing down. We're honestly a little impressed. Even Tanaka's walked away licking his wounds." Suga smiled.

Toshi laughed softly. "Sounds to me like he and Kei will get along quite nicely. Get the boy a doctor and then bring him to my office so I can explain personally."

"Right away, sir." Suga smiled and left as his boss turned to make some phone calls.

*****

Tadashi paced the small room, rage building inside him. What in the Hell was going on? And why did everyone keep asking him about his low-life dad?

Tadashi punched the wall to his right. He couldn't understand why they were keeping him here. Admittedly, this one room was 'small' by the standards of this building, but in truth was probably larger than Tadashi's entire apartment. Nicer too. Ornate antique furniture and pale yellows and blues. Tadashi felt this must be some sort of 5-star boutique hotel. Why though?

A timid knock at the door knocked Tadashi out of his thoughts, and in his surprise, he'd shouted come in.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Shimada Makoto. I was told you've had quite a nasty head injury... Would it be alright for me to look you over?" The black haired, bespeckled man half-hid behind the door as he spoke, clearly terrified of entering the room.

"They got me a Doctor? Sure. Why not? This day can't get any weirder I suppose..." Tadashi waved the man into the room and sat down in one of the blue and gold gilt chairs, indicating the one across from him to the doctor with a lazy wave of his hand.

"So... How did you hurt yourself exactly?" Shimada asked as he settled himself down and placed his bag on the floor at his feet.

Tadashi huffed, "Ask those goons outside!" he exclaimed.

"I see. Yes. Well, it doesn't look too deep but I will need to clean it if that's alright, perhaps even some medi-glue to be on the safe side. Also, I know this may not mean much right now, but I'm pretty sure you did more damage to them than they did to you..." Shimada smiled warmly as he washed the blood from Tadashi's brow.

 

"Good," Tadashi grinned, "That was what I was going for."

*****

"A boy?" Hana said, "But he said he had an Omega child?"

"He never technically said girl. We should have checked. Male Omega are so rare we never even thought about the possibility I suppose." Toshi explained gently to his wife as he adjusted his phone on his shoulder.

"What will we tell Kei? Oh god, what will the media say? It's one thing to have a privately gay son but quite another for him to marry a boy. We can't allow it, Toshi!" Hana exclaimed vehemently.

"I don't think it's up to us now. It's been arranged, people expect a wedding, Hana." Toshi stated, simply, a frown creasing his handsome features. "Kei's always been discreet, but well, I guess he'll just have to come out, won't he?"

"But-"

"No but's Hana." Toshi interrupted. "Kei will do what is best for this family. That is his duty. If the press get a hold of the fact we bought a human being, they'll have a fucking field day!"

Toshi hung up on his wife before she could respond and threw his head on his desk.

"Shhhiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt......"

*****

Tadashi sat scratching his wrists, a nervous habit, in a large, glass lined, grey office waiting area. In front of him, he could see the entire city stretched out for miles. That was how he knew it was a far higher floor than he could handle. His legs shook from the Vertigo, let alone having to meet 'The Boss' as the leader of these thugs had told him. A muscular man with short cut brown hair and kind eyes.

He couldn't get over how nice they'd all been to him on the drive over. Surely people like this should be roughing him up for damaging their faces, but they'd been nothing but polite and courteous ever since the doctor had left him.

Tadashi dragged in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. He had to calm down. He needed to have a clear head for what was coming. Whatever it was.

"Tsukishima-sama will see you now, Daichi-san." A small blonde girl at the desk said jovially. Tadashi couldn't help liking her instantly.

"Thanks, Yacchan." Daichi smiled back, gripping Tadashi by his left arm with a soft hand, then pulling him towards the large, black, metal door, and walking in without knocking.

"Ah, Daichi-kun! Is this the troublesome Omega I've been hearing so much about these last few hours?" An abnormally tall man addressed Daichi from where he perched against his desk, shooting Tadashi a charming smile over his rimless glasses.

At 5'10, Tadashi had always considered himself tall, not just for a man, but for an omega man. It made finding someone difficult, no alpha wants a partner that towers over them. Not that that was what was important right now. Right now what Tadashi focused on was the black-haired, bespectacled Goliath in his midst. This man surely was almost 7 feet up straight. Tadashi suddenly understood the high ceilings sported by the building he was in.

"This is Yamaguchi Tadashi, sir. I'm not sure about troublesome. He's calmed down some since the doctors visit. At least, he hasn't punched anyone else so far." Daichi stated, a hint of humour lacing his words.

"That's good at least. Can't keep paying doctors bills for the rest of his time with us, can we?" Toshi laughed.

He turned to address Tadashi. "My name is Tsukishima Toshiharu. I'm the CEO of Tsukishima Enterprises. We're a large multi-national loan company specialising in debt collection of other companies like ourselves. I'm also your father in law. Well... About to be."

"No, thanks," Tadashi said before he could stop himself.

Daichi stiffened beside him. "Excuse me?" Toshi asked, the steely indignation coursing through his voice making the hairs on Tadashi's neck stand on end.

"I said, 'no, thanks'," Tadashi repeated, slowly, freezing fear running through his veins, but he was too stubborn to give in."I don't want to marry your daughter."

"Good. Because you're going to marry my son." Toshi grinned coldly down at Tadashi. The angle he had to look up to meet the taller man's eyes cramping his neck, Tadashi sneered.

"That is NOT happening." He whispered, a chill running through the room at his tone.

"It happens, or I make your low-life, vagrant father disappear. Permanently." Toshi scowled down at Tadashi, the threat unmistakable.

"Does it look like I give a shit about him?" Tadashi half laughed. "Do it. You'd be doing me a favour."

Toshi smiled at that. Ruthless. He couldn't help but like this kid already. He had gumption, snark and an attitude problem to boot. He was perfect for Kei. Unlike most Omega's, who lay down and took what they got, this kid had some fight in him. Toshi's grin widened.

"Then maybe you would like me to sell you on?" He said, crossing his arms and lifting his chin high.

"Sell me on?" Tadashi had no idea what he was talking about.

"Your dimwit father sold you to me. For my use in whatever way I see fit. My youngest son needed to get married, so I thought an Omega wife would do; an Omega husband would probably be more to his taste anyway if I'm honest with myself... But if you don't want to marry him then I'm sure someone on the black market would want someone as pretty as you. The sex trade is pretty slow these days..." Toshi trailed off as Tadashi's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"I-what-no-I don't want-"

"Then it's settled. You'll marry Kei in a weeks time. Until then you will stay at our home. Give you a chance to settle in before the big 'I do'." Toshi dismissed them both with a wave towards the door and Daichi pulled at Tadashi's upper arms, manhandling him from the room. He had no fight left, he just let himself be put into a long, black car and driven off into the evening.

*****

Kei's head hurt.

It was only 11 pm and he was smashed. Finding out about his upcoming nuptials had not been a pleasant experience, and so he'd gone to do what he did best. Get drunk and pass out.

The bar he was currently courting was quiet, with a working sort of crowd. Lawyers, businessmen, accountants and office workers were the type he usually found in here. The type with the domineering wives at home they came here to escape. It wasn't unusual for Kei to BE that escape for them. It didn't matter to him if they were married, he wasn't looking for anything serious. Just a few hours with someone, no strings attached, the way he liked it. It wasn't his business what they were going home to. This way was safer, this way he couldn't catch any awful afflictions. Like feelings.

No. Meaningless sex with strangers was a good way for him to get along up to now, and he'd be damned if getting married was going to get in the way of that. This was not getting in the way of his life, it was a fake marriage. If he had his way, they'd spend as little time together as possible before the divorce.

He considers going to the bar to buy the cute redhead a drink, but decides he's probably had enough. He glares at his watch and drags his coat over his shoulders, heading out into the night.

*****

Tadashi couldn't bring himself to touch anything yet. Daichi had deposited him in a large bedroom with dark, plush furnishings, but it felt like a hotel room still. He was told it would be his until he and Kei married; that this would be his home now. It felt so barren and unloved in here. Clearly, none of this had ever been personal to anyone. No photographs or trinkets to remind anyone of someone. He already missed his apartment with its knick-knacks and walls full of snapshots of his life and friends. The only family he'd ever felt he had before. Now all of that was gone. His friends wouldn't search for him for days. His job would just hire someone else. He was soon to be invisible, a fake 'bride' for some tycoon's probably spoilt son.

This cold, stark place was to be his home now, the terrifying man and his threats were his new family. His walls were gorgeous and stylish, but they merely masked his prison with beauty. He knew he would never see his old life again.

Tadashi curled into the smallest corner his 'cell' provided, arms wrapped tightly around his knees, cheeks wet before he knew he was even crying. He didn't know whether to call this the beginning or the end, he only knew he had to keep going forward.

He allowed himself only a short while to cry before he scrubbed viciously at his softly freckled face, Omega or not he was somebody not to be messed with. His secondary gender did not define him as it did others. He was so much more than that. He was strong and powerful, with skills and wit. He may be stuck in this mansion but he could-would-find a way to make this work for him. He had no other choice.

*****

The churning of Kei's stomach was a force to be reckoned with; it bubbled and sputtered inside him with a life all its own. He rolled, slowly, to his left side when lying on his back proved too much to bear, only to find that the movement thrust bullets deep behind his eye sockets.

How much had he drank last night? If only he knew. At around 7pm everything became a blissed out haze of drink and music. He slowly opened one bleary eye and sneered at his bedside clock.

9:37am winked back at him in the dusk of his room. Well, small wonders, he was in his own bed at least. Then he squinted at the almost invisible lettering beneath the glowing blue number 9. THU. THU? Thursday...

He was almost an hour late for work. Shit. He was never late for work, his father raised him better than that. He'd never slept later than 7am in his entire life, why on earth would he get so wasted on a Wednesday?

Then his memory of the day before came flying back into his aching skull in roaring technicolor.  
He was getting married. MARRIED. To a debtors daughter of all things. His stomach growled afresh and Kei was unable to decide if it was anxiety, hangover or hunger that caused the intestinal protest.

Work could wait until tomorrow he was sure, he had personal matters to discuss with his father.

*****

Kei was positively vexed with his father at this exact moment. None of the house staff had seen nor heard from him since late last night. He had left without even a word to his mother, who, incidentally, also had no idea where he was either.

He relaxed and tensed his shoulders in bursts. Anything to quell the ever building rage growing darker in the depths of his belly. His fingers twitched and flexed, unoccupied hands and an overactive mind were Kei's worst enemy. He stormed with heavy footsteps toward the mostly unused dining room, almost ripping the drapes from their poles in anger as he dragged them open in the morning sunlight. The flash near stunned his still aching eyes and he blinked rapidly as he blindly made his way to the family piano. He rarely played these days. Work had taken over his life, but today he needed the peace it brought him.

He seated himself delicately on the walnut seat, adjusting his position slightly, remembering a now ancient voice sternly reminding him to straighten his back, lift his wrists and watch his posture. The ghost of a smile made its way gradually over his lips as his fingers traced the cream keys.

His hazel eyes skimmed over the few pages in front of him, searching for the right piece to play to calm himself. An aging page at the back caught his attention.  
Autumn Stories - Fabrizio Paterlini. An old favourite. He stretched his fingers and played the first few lines, his flow jagged from lack of practice until his muscle memory took over. The notes flew from his hands as the rhythm of the keys echoed in the empty room.

*****

Tadashi was hungry. Famished actually. He'd declined dinner yesterday, and had ignored the maid who'd offered him to eat breakfast with the family, he'd rather starve than eat with his 'owners.' But now he rather wished he's at least asked for some toast. He'd been wandering the building aimlessly for almost an hour now and and was no closer to finding a kitchen than he'd been since then.

His ears picked up subtle notes from down a hallway, the first sign of human life since the maid at almost 8am this morning. He guessed it was a piano he could hear, but he wasnt certain, it was too faint to tell. His feet followed the sound, and the delicious scent, (strawberries and cream) before his mind registered he'd changed direction. What luck that someone else here was musical. He'd played guitar and sang his entire life, he wondered if this hell hole at least had a music room he could frequent...

The smell was becoming overpowering, it wafted through his worry and calmed him to his core. All of sudden he'd never felt so at home, so at peace. He took a shuddering breath and his limbs relaxed for the first time in months. What was it?

He found the door for the music, but, afraid to disturb the pianist, he leant back against the wood and let the sound wash over him. He allowed himself to peer through the small gap in the door and found a man. Blond and muscular were the only features he could make out from this angle, but the smell of strawberries once again overwhelmed Tadashi's senses. Could this be the man's scent? It was incredible.

The music ceased what seemed to be midline and the man stood abruptly.

"Who's there?" His voice was somehow both stern and monotone simultaneously, and Tadashi was frozen to the spot in fear.

Tadashi's entire body stiffened when he heard footsteps slowly approached the door.

"I can smell you, you know." Kei sniffed slowly. "Wait... are you sure you're an Omega? That smell is so musky for a girl..."

"I am NOT a girl!" Tadashi yelled back, then slapped his hands over his mouth when he realised he'd spoken.

"Then who are you? And why are you in my house?" Kei threw himself round the doorway at the would be intruder.

"A victim of kidnapping and assault by all accounts. Who are you!?" Tadashi spat back at him, fists clenching in anticipation of a fight.

"Tsukishima Kei, secondary Heir to the Tsukishima fortune... You didn't really answer my question, did you now?" Kei leaned over the fairly tall boy easily, hazels eyes locking with green steadily.

Tadashi stalled momentarily. "Yamaguchi Tadashi. My father sold me to pay a debt, apparently..."

"The Yamaguchi Omega... I thought you were supposed to be female-"

"NOT ALL OMEGA'S ARE WOMEN!" Tadashi shouted in his face.

"No, I'm highly aware of that fact, it's just that I was informed I would be marrying a woman. So I'm understandably confused here, and since you're the Yamaguchi Omega I was promised, I'm assuming we're engaged." Kei smirked.

"I am NOT marrying you. I'm not marrying anyone. I want out of here, you hear me? I want my life back!" Tadashi could no longer hold back his frustration as he yelled at Kei yet again.

"I'm not keen on the idea either, but at least you get the perks out of it." Kei drawled.

"What perks? Being assaulted, thrown in a bag and told I can never leave! Where's the perk in that? You can have it!" Tadashi asked/screamed.

"The money for one thing. Believe me, my family does not want this in the press. The silence settlement after the divorce will be something to rever." Kei leant forward, mere inches from Tadashi's ear to whisper this information.

Tadashi was silent for a few moments, contemplating this plan. Divorce and a settlement, were his morals so easily bought? His job didn't earn much and he longed to buy an apartment in a nicer area.

"Do I have to have sex with you? Or is this just a sham marriage for publicity's sake." Tadashi asked slowly, never one for subtlety.

"Well, I wouldn't say no if you offered, but I'm not an animal. We don't have to have sex if you don't want to." Kei half grinned and eyed Tadashi up and down.

"What do you mean 'you wouldn't say no?' Pervert." Tadashi balked. He hated people commenting on his appearance, it made him feel naked.

Kei adjusted his stance, balancing his body against the door and crossing his ankles over one another. "You're much, much better than what I was expecting, I suppose. Though considering I thought I was getting a wife, it's not like I had much by the way of expectations."

"Careful, you almost gave away a free compliment there.." Tadashi sneered, turning his body away from Kei to hide the fierce blush his freckled cheeks couldn't disguise.

"I'm fairly certain that was my intention" Kei's voice dripped honey. "Were you searching for an escape hatch, wandering around unsupervised...?"

"A kitchen, actually. Though I'm pretty sure your architect took tips from the Minotaur. I've been lost for a while."Tadashi answered primly, his back still to Kei.

"Lost... It's down the hall? You were almost there. I'll take you, I need something greasy to cure my hangover anyway. It'll give us a chance to get acquainted before I drag you up the aisle." Kei softly chuckled, strolling away without checking whether Tadashi was following behind him.

Tadashi waited only a second before jogging slightly forward to fall into step with Kei. The kitchen had been literally seconds away, only about 50 steps and a small white door led into the large kitchen.

"Hmmm... I guess the kitchen staff have the days off... I'm not usually home at this time." Kei half-muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Kitchen staff? Only like 4 people live here? What on earth do you need staff for?" Tadashi stated. He sighed. "What do you like?"

*****

Twenty minutes later, bellies full of what were probably the best pancakes Kei had ever tasted, he had to admit that his anger at his father had been temporarily abated. Tadashi was... Interesting. Definitely a change from the soft, simpering Omegas he was used to, Tadashi had backbone, snark and a dark humour that Kei was slowly becoming deeply attached to. He was clearly not the pushover he was 'supposed' to be.

Likewise, Tadashi found that he did not feel like a prisoner in Kei's presence. For the first time since he was a very small child, he felt... safe. Warm. Protected. It was a new and unfamiliar territory, but Tadashi found it welcoming.

Since Tadashi had cooked, Kei 'washed' the dishes, but it was immediately apparent he was not at all domestically skilled. Bubbles laced the kitchen surfaces and Kei was somehow quite drenched from the waist down.

"How though?" Tadashi laughed heartily. "How?!"

"Well... I'm fairly certain I used too much soap." Kei replied, his tone dry.

"Have you never cleaned before?" Tadashi wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and handed Kei a dishtowel, taking over the last few dishes and drying the surfaces.

"We have staff for that..." Kei remarked.

"Wooooowwwwww.... Pretentious much?" Tadashi's eyebrow raised and Kei smirked.

*****

Hana found herself quite taken with the young Omega almost instantly. Finding her younger son soaked and laughing in the kitchen that morning had certainly had a fair amount to do with that fact. His easy smile and friendly personality had definitely filled in the rest. He was polite and kind and didn't seem fazed by Kei's somewhat abrasive personality in the slightest. If anything the two young men appeared to get along surprisingly well.

"I feel I must apologise for the circumstances that brought you to us, Yamaguchi-san. Though I must admit I'm glad they have." Hana said as Tadashi filled her cup with tea, clearly already very comfortable in the kitchen.

"It really isn't your fault, Tsukishima-san. To be completely honest, I'm probably not as surprised as you might expect. My dad was always kind of an ass. This is exactly the kind of thing he's always done. Dragged everyone into his problems and left them to fix it. It's entirely the reason I haven't seen him since I was 14." Tadashi answered, taking a seat across from Hana on the long island.

"Did you live with your mother after that?" Kei asked, unusually curious about his 'Fiance'.

Tadashi took a long, slow sip from his tea. "No... my mother passed away when I was young." He replied, his voice soft.

"So, where did you go then?" Kei asked, and Tadashi was eternally grateful he hadn't apologized in pity like most would. Kei blunt manner of speech was almost endearing in its way. He was very 'to the point'. Succinct. Tadashi liked it.

"The streets at first, a motel room when I worked up enough money busking. It was barely better than the doorways, but it had a shower and the cockroaches were pretty friendly." Tadashi smiled.

"Busking? What do you play?" Kei was immediately intrigued.

"A very old and cracked guitar and a voice only a cat could love, but I made enough to get by until I could get a real job. Now I have a tiny apartment in the wrong part of town. It's barely even one room, but at least it's mine. Well, was. I suppose when I don't pay my rent the landlord will throw my stuff to the curb." Tadashi played with his sleeve, still blood stained and torn from the day before, he hadn't been offered a change of clothing.

"We could go and get your things if you like?" Kei offered. "I'm interested in this guitar of yours, and as I appear to have a rare day off, I could do with something to fill my time." Kei eyed the tattered material of Tadashi's tight blue jeans, and assessed the bandages above his brow. Annoyed he hadn't noticed before.

"Honestly?" Tadashi's head snapped upwards, staring at Kei as though he was lying.

"There's no reason not to. As long as you don't run. If you run my father will have his men come find you again, and believe me, this time, they will be far better prepared." And just like that, as at home as Tadashi had felt, he was suddenly and harshly reminded of his captivity.

"Thank you so much master." Tadashi empashized the final word with as much vitriol as he could muster. "I promise I'll behave."

"I didn't mean it that way. I only mean I don't want you hurt again." Kei stated, matter-of-factly. "It would look awful in the wedding photos."

"Kei!" Hana glared. Then sighed dolefully. "I'm sorry, Yamaguchi-san. I understand this can't be easy for you."

"Do you?" Tadashi asked, his tone icy as he stood. "Are we going then?" He aimed this at Kei, who rose with a groan.

"Bye mother." Kei waved as he headed towards the door, a sullen Tadashi behind him.


End file.
